Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-1$ and $x$ and add $4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $9$ and the product of $-2$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $4$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (-1x + 4) = \color{orange}{-2(-x+4)}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $\color{orange}{-2(-x+4)}$ $-2(-x+4)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(-x+4)+9$.